Strange love
by Andyan
Summary: Years after the last adventure, MK finds herself bored and alone after haven't heard anything from her friends for awhile. Before she knows it she finds herself kidnapped by someone she never knew she would have to see again. Can she escape and fight him, or while love find a way?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mary Katherine or just Mk as she liked to be called was lying on her bed and reading one of her father's boring books. Her father had suggested it for her to read since she didn't have anything better to do, but after a while she just couldn't concentrate on reading anymore. "Oh my god!" She said to herself of boredom and threw the book across the room, not bothering if her father's book got damaged or not.

It had been exactly four years since she had been shrunk and thrown into a whole new world in the forest with adventure and danger. The adventure of helping the leafmen and the Jinn from the Boggans and their leader Mandrake, and protected the pod that the last queen of the forest had given to her to protect until it would be able to find the leafmen's new queen. It had been an incredible adventure, and she had made lots of new friends too. It had been a big exciting adventure for her that had changed her life, but right now compared to that time it felt like the whole world had stopped.

MK just lay in her bed and stared up at the wall, thinking of what had happened in the forest four years ago. She had found love on her adventure too. The young leafman called Nod that had been at the same age as her. When she had been transformed back to her normal size and become what they called a stomper again, she and Nod had been speaking together through her father's cameras. She had talked to Mud and Grub a little too, and of course Mud was trying to flirt with her as he always did. But after some a while it seemed like they just started to talk less and less with each other and now after so long she didn't get to talk with any of her leaf friends, and it made MK a bit sad thinking about it. "Maybe he found someone else…..a leafgirl maybe." MK said and threw the blanket over herself. _"NO! Don't think like that!"_ She thought loudly to herself and shook her head.

In the end she and Nod was from two different worlds. Even if they weren't so far from each other, they still couldn't be together like a normal couple.

She could feel that she was starting to get depressed at the thought and just wanted to sleep, but before she could get some sleep she heard a dog bark right below her bed. "What is it Ozzi?" She said and turned her head towards the dog.

Ozzi, who was a very old pug dog, looked at her happily, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. MK wasn't sure how old he was, and she probably didn't want to know, but he was still a good dog anyway. He knew how to comfort her, or at least she hoped that he was trying to do so.

"Maybe you want to cheer me up a little?" She said and sat on her bed while she bent down to pat his head. "Probably not," She said and laughed a little. He probably didn't understand the reason why she felt so gloomy at all.

Her dad was downstairs and doing research like he always did on the leafmen. He still was very obsessed with them and wanted to know everything he could get to know about them.

She figured out that she couldn't stay in bed all the day and got up from it, and took a look on herself in the mirror. Right now she was just wearing some sweatpants and an old grey t-shirt since it was Sunday and she felt like being lazy, and she didn't have anyone to dress up for anyway. But she figured out that she probably should change before going down.

She went to her closet and just took the first clothes she could see. And when she was finished she was wearing some blue jeans, and a purple t-shirt under a black hoodie. _"At least I don't look like a bum now."_ She thought and smiled to herself, and groomed her hair quickly. Her hair had grown longer since four years ago, and she preferred to just let it loose so it went down below her shoulders.

"Is that you MK?" Her father asked her when she walked down the stairs. He poked his head out from his room and looked at her.

"Of course dad, who else could it be?" She said with a small smile on her face, and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing?" She asked a bit curiously.

Her father gave her a big smile and happily started to explain to her. "Right now I'm working on something that could turn those small leafmen to humans!" He said loudly and with an excited voice.

MK wasn't sure if that could ever work, but tried not to make her dad disappointed. "That's great!" She said and held his hands tightly in her own. "I'm sure it will work one day."

MK didn't want her hopes up after hearing about her father's new experiment, since that could mean that maybe one day Nod could turn into a human one day. Her mind got filled with thoughts how Nod would look like if he became a human. Her dad was good, but she didn't know if he was THAT good. It sounded nearly impossible to turn small people like the leafmen to humans.

"I'm sure it will." Her father said hopefully to her. "Are you going outside?"

MK was drawn out of her own fantasy and got back into the reality. "Yeah, I have been kind of lazy, so I thought that maybe I should get some fresh air." She answered him quickly.

Her father ran inside in his room again and quickly came back with a strange helmet in his hand. The helmet was something he had invented so people could see and talk with leafmen, since humans was too slow to talk or see them. "Here, so you can talk with them." He said and put it on her head.

"Thanks dad, but I haven't seen or talked to any of them in ages now." Her father gave her an unsure smile, but fixed the helmet on her head so she now could see and talk in leafmen speed.

"Well, you never know right?" He said a bit unsure to her.

"I guess you are right" She replied and started to walk out of the house with Ozzi following right behind her. "I won't be long." She said and waved to him, and of course he waved back to her before he went back to his own work. Maybe if she was lucky she would find her friends and go on an adventure again. It was not like she wanted to, but she was allowed to wish for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a sunny day outside, and Mk wondered if she maybe should have taken some other clothes on to get some sun on her skin. "Now I'm at least outside the house." She said and looked down at Ozzi. "I bet it's a while since you was outside too."

Ozzi just looked happily up at her with his only eye and shook his little tail to show his happiness. MK laughed and shook her head a little. "I wish I was as carefree as you sometimes."

They both walked deeper into the forest, and MK used her helmet to see around if it was any leafmen nearby, but so far she hadn't met anyone. "I guess it would be kind of awkward if we suddenly were going to meet again after so long." She said to herself and looked down on Ozzi. "Don't you think so too?" But the only answer he could give her was a happily look as they walked further into the wood. "I guess you would say that." She sighed and wondered why she even bothered to ask him.

Before she knew it they had walked a bit far into the woods, but she didn't worry at all, since she knew that Ozzi would probably know the way home if she forgot it. She had even been so busy in her own thought that she had forgotten to look if she could see any of her friends.

Mk wasn't sure for how long they had been doing that, but suddenly she could see crows that were circling around her and noticed that they started to come closer to her. ""What the…" She said and looked up to the crows, wondering if they had found something to eat, but it looked quite suspicious. The crows continued to circle around while they had started to get closer and closer to her.

One thing she knew was that leafmen didn't use crows; they used hummingbirds so it couldn't be them. "Come Ozzi!" She said and picked up the dog who didn't understand what was happening at the moment. She started to worry and didn't want something to happen to her like last time. "I don't think we should be here at the moment." She said while she started to run towards the way she thought was to the house, but not really sure if it was her they were after or just a small injured mouse to eat.

But before she knew it the crows had started to chase after her. "Shit!" She said before she tripped over something and fell down on the ground. She quickly held the dog close to her chest to protect him from getting hurt when they landed on the ground. "Ozzi! Are you alright?" MK said startled and looked worried at him. The crows weren't any bigger than normal crows, but it would certainly hurt if they started to hit her with their…..

Ozzi started to get up from MK's arms and got up quickly, even with three legs he weren't afraid when danger was close to him. He walked over to her and started to lick on her face to see if she was alright. Her leg was hurting a bit after she hit a hard rock when landing. "Run home Ozzi!" She said and pushed the dog to make him go home and try to warn her dad.

Ozzi tilted his head and looked confused at her. "Go home and tell dad!" She said again and kept pushing him, could hear that the crows were coming near where she was laying.

Luckily it seemed that Ozzi finally understood what she meant, and started to run away from her in a direction she hoped was the way home.

She adjusted her helmet and saw that there were boggans on the crows. She zoomed in on them and saw that one looked like one of their leader Mandrake, but he looked kind of different than last time she saw him. He still wore the bat cape that made him look even more evil and creepy. Now he looked younger than last time too, but it couldn't possibly be him, because they had killed him, at least that was what she had thought! Maybe they hadn't killed him at all.

She saw that he gave order to the other with him and pointed something that looked like a staff at her. A light started to glow from the staff he was holding and she could see that whatever it was it was coming towards her. _"Crap!"_ She thought as it came towards her body, but since her foot was still hurting from the fall she couldn't move away from it. _"I'm dead for sure!"_

She lay down and placed her hands above her head, and closed her eyes as it could protect her from what was coming towards her.

As the light hit her she could feel a slight pain in her body. "What's happening?" She whispered to herself and was almost too scared to open her eyes.

When the pain finally stopped and she managed to open her eyes, she looked up and could see that everything around her had become small now. "I have shrunk again!" She said shooked as she looked around herself. The grass looked like a big forest now, and now she was sure she never could find her way home.

Before she could think of something else, a pair of big bird feet landed right before her. The person she thought resembled Mandrake jumped down of the crow and started to walk towards her.

"Don't come any closer, or else I will….." MK said and tried to find something to say.

"Or else what stomper girl?" The boggan said to her with an evil grin on his face. She didn't answer him as she tried to crawl away from him as he continued to walk towards her. But because of her foot, that obviously failed big time. More birds landed around her, but the other boggans could see that their leader had everything under control.

When he was right beside her, he looked down at her and saw that she had injured her foot. He didn't pay any attention to that at all and instead grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up. "Do you remember me stomper girl?" He asked as he grabbed her face so she was looking directly into his face while holding her tightly up from the ground.

She knew at that moment that it was him. He didn't look or sounded like the same from last time she saw him, but she knew that it was him. That it was Mandrake. He looked like he could be in his twenties, maybe just some years older than her. But he was still as tall with his bat cloak around him, and had that same evil look like last time. She studied his body to get a better look at him, but figured that it was no time for that as he was starting to hurt her.

"Put me down!" She yelled and glared at him, didn't bother to answer his question. She grabbed his arms and tried to make him put her down.

"Answer my question stomper girl! Do you remember me?" He said again and shook her body like she was some kind of ragdoll.

"Y-yeah, you are Mandrake right?" She whimpered to him as he tightened his grip around her. But something she wondered about while hanging there was how it could be him in the first place, and how he had changed so much.

"That's right my little girl." He said while smiling. MK shuddered when she heard him calling her that and felt disgusted, and noticing that he leaned closer to her face. "I'm back and stronger than ever, you probably wouldn't put up a good fight." He whispered in her ear, making her realize how weak she was compared to him.

She wondered if he was going to kill her now, and if he was she hope he would just do it quickly. _"I'm sorry dad."_ She thought and closed her eyes, but it didn't seem like he was going to hurt her right now.

Mandrake looked at her face and saw that she closed her eyes, probably too afraid to even look at him. He smirked at that thought, happy that she knew who was in charge. He knew that she was afraid since he could kill her on the spot if he wanted, but since he felt like he still had use for her he decided to not do it.

"Don't worry my dear, as long as you do what I say I won't hurt a hair on your pretty little stomper head at all." He threw her body over his shoulder and started to go towards his crow.

"Let me go!" She screamed and started to hit his back with her hands, but knew that it was a hopeless try to escape. She didn't want to go with him to wherever he was taking her.

"If you don't stop struggling maybe you will fall off the bird." Mandrake warned her and climbed up on it.

And it worked on her perfectly. She really didn't want to die like that. As he sat down on the bird he made her sit in front of him and pulled her close to his body. "If you try anything I will just push you off."

MK could feel his breath right behind her while he talked to her, and it gave her goosebumps through her body. She just nodded to show him that she understood and wouldn't try anything to escape. But as soon as they landed she wouldn't promise anything at all, and she promised to herself that she would do anything to escape from this evil creature.

Mandrake suddenly shouted to his men, making MK jump a little where she was sitting, and the crowds started to fly up in the air as soon he had given out the order. She tried to hold unto the crow as tightly as she could, afraid that she would fall off it while it flew. She looked back as they were flying, and could almost see her house from the sky. "Please don't worry about me dad, I will come home as soon as possible." But she knew that right now her dad was sitting in his room, not knowing at all that she just got kidnapped and taken away by the boggans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At first it had just been another boring normal day in her life, and now MK was sitting right in front of the most evil creature she had ever met or known. She was scared and it felt really awkward feeling his chest against her back as they were flying across the sky on a crow. He held her tightly as he was directing the crow, like he thought that she would escape if he tried to loosen his grip around her. _"Like I would try to jump down from this height, you bastard,"_ She thought and got angry at herself. Right now she felt so weak and helpless, and she hated it!

Mandrake took his change to look at the stomper girl a bit closer while he had the change. He didn't know her name, but it was not like he cared about getting to know it either.

After being stuck in that tree for some years he couldn't wait to get his revenge on those filthy bastards that destroyed his plans to take over the forest, and maybe he would start with her, or maybe just use her as a hostage to get what he wanted from the Leafmen. He hadn't quite finished the plan yet, but he knew the girl could be useful somehow.

A big evil grin appeared in his face. He leaned closer to her and sniffed her hair, she actually smelled quite nice. He didn't think that she was that bad looking; maybe they even could have a little fun together. He could fell that her body stiffened and her body even started to tremble a little out of fear. She tried to look fearless, but she couldn't trick him. He found it very cute for some reason.

MK could feel that he had leaned closer to her and started to sniff at her hair. She was quite confused and a bit scared of what he did, but she was afraid that they would both fall to their death if she tried to resist. But it was not like she didn't mind if he died, but she didn't like the thought of falling off the crow and land on the ground to die herself. She wondered how he had gotten out of that rotten prison he had made himself when they had defeated him, and wondered why in the world he looked younger now than the last time she saw him.

One of his Boggan men suddenly came closer and was now flying right beside them. "Is it okay to show her our secret base?" He asked his leader unsure while looking at the girl with a suspicious look.

Mandrake gave him an angry look for interrupting his thoughts. "Of course, she won't be going anywhere else anyway," He said and wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist. "That's what you think." MK replied and gave Mandrake a hateful look. If he thought that she just would sit still and let herself be his prisoner he thought wrong, as soon as they landed she would do anything she could to escape from him.

"Don't be like that; I think you would like to be in my company for a while." Mandrake said and started to play with a strand of her hair.

" _Why does he have to be so intimidating?!,"_ She thought to herself and blushed when she felt him playing with her hair. The crow started to fly lower and closer to the ground. They had soon reached their destination.

Mk sighed relieved that she soon could get away from being so close to that guy, but she started to worry how she would make her escape. It felt like her foot had gotten better from the fall she had made and didn't want to worry about that for now.

They landed on the ground right beside a big rotten three, and Mandrake surprised her when he lifted her in bridal style and helped her down. "I can walk on my own!" MK said slightly annoyed that he tried to do something that seemed nice to her. She tried to push him away from her, which made Mandrake lose some of that little patience he had with her. "I'm just trying to be nice, but if you want." Mandrake said and let go of her so she landed right on her butt when she hit the ground.

She made a small noise of pain when she landed, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfied to see her in any pain. As nothing had happened she got up and started to brush away some dirt and stuff away that had gotten on her when Mandrake had dropped her.

A slight pain ran through her foot when she made some pressure on it. She quickly blinked away tears that started to appear from the pain. "Walk prisoner!" A Boggan said to her and pushed her to walk towards where she guessed where their hideout.

The pain in her leg made it difficult for her and she eventually lost her footstep when the Boggan pushed her. Again she tried to show as less pain as possible, but couldn't help to let out a small cry.

"Careful!" Mandrake said who seemed irritated by his actions. "If we want to use her, she should at least be alive and well." He hit the Boggan in the head with his staff.

"Yes! Understood!" The Boggan said nervously while rubbing the spot where Mandrake hit him.

Mandrake walked over to MK with just a few steps and looked down at her. His eyes wandered over her body and stopped to look down at her injured leg. MK couldn't look up to meet his eyes and kept her head down to avoid them, instead concentrating at some dirt on the ground. "Can't let you walk on that leg before it is healed, I need you in one piece."

Her body shivered at his words, wondering if he knew how wrong it sounded like. She didn't answer him and instead turned her head another way. If she opened her mouth now she bet she would end up insulting him, and right now she preferred if he stayed calm like that. Who knew what he would do to her now when he knew her weakness.

Mandrake tilted his head and looked at her with wondering. She seemed brave and at the same time scared to answer him. But it was true that she wouldn't be of any use as a hostage if she wasn't in one piece. He placed the staff on his back and bent down to pick her up, not even bothering to ask for her permission.

The other Boggans looked surprised when their leader picked up the small stomper girl in his hands, like she weighted nothing to him. "P-put me down!" She stuttered almost in fright of what he was doing. She could even feel her face turning bright red, but it didn't seem like he noticed it at all.

Mandrake started walking towards a enormous three compared to their size, not far away from where they had landed. The tree looked like all the other trees in the forest, but as she examined it more closely she realized that the trunk of the tree was slightly bigger than all the others. The tree appeared to be rotten, but a closer examination revealed that it only appeared that way to those who had never seen it before. Mk could feel the magic oozing from the tree, but only faintly as she was barely able to detect

"Didn't you hear me?! Put me down!"… Mandrake, about to look down at her, suddenly received an ill angered punch to the jaw. Not hard enough to cause him any real damage but enough to make him lose his balance.

MK fell to the ground as Mandrake suddenly dropped her, landing on her bad leg. "Ouch, that hurts!" She cried out quietly, lowering her voice as she did. Just as she thought her attempts to resist had little to none effect, she realized that Mandrake had fallen to the ground too. She looked at her hand, still hurting from the punch she just threw, feeling the slightest bit of achievement. If even just for a second.

The boggans flocked around their master, quickly trying to help him up. They were afraid that if their master and leader didn't get help he would punish at least one of them. "Get away from me you bastards!" He frowned as he pushed the boggans away, not caring about their concern at all. His yellow eyes were suddenly burning with anger as he lost his composure.

MK's braveness seemed to fade a little when she saw how angry he was. She tried to back away a little but her foot still hurt, she managed to drag her body back a few feet, before he came over to her with heavy steps. She looked up, expecting the worst, but was surprised to see that he looked milder.

"So you do NOT want to accept my kindness?" He asked, seeming a little calmer now, though his voice was firm and steady.

He looked down, their eyes locked just for a second, but long enough for shivers to creep down Mk's spine. She started sweating, cold and dripping. His eyes moved. Slowly. Down her entire body, landing at her twisted leg. He smiled as he moved his foot a feet in the air, a loud smirk, she could tell he was enjoying the moment. "This is going to hurt, but only for you."

His foot shot down quickly, landing right at her ankle. He knew exactly how much force he could use without breaking it. Mk cried out, loudly. The Boggans had already turned their faces, not wanting to look. "LOOK AT ME!" He shouted loudly.

He started moving his face closer to hers. She looked up, slowly but steadily. "The next time you try to pull a stunt like that, I will fucking rape you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Fear, imposing her whole body. The seriousness of the situation suddenly hitting as a rock. Her whole body froze as the words left his mouth. She tried to remain above the situation, but it became impossible as she was penetrated with immense sensation of terror.

"Yes sir!" MK hulked, not daring to say other which.

"I can promise you this, when we are done, you will burn in hell along with that dead women you called queen of the forest." He continued to press his own foot further down into hers, wanted to watch her suffer just a little more.

Mk could still feel the burning pain coming from her ankle, but it felt like some of the pain was taken away from the intense fear that had started to grow inside her. She was sure that he would break her leg if he continued to torment her further.

"Do you see?" Mandrake said with a powerful voice. "I'm younger and stronger than I was before, do you really think that you stand a chance against me?" He didn't stop hurting her injured leg before she gave him a slight nod to show him she understood, tears now running down her cheeks.

He got a victorious smile and his face, finally deciding that he had given her a lesson. "Good, now that we understand each other more let's get going."

He walked past her like nothing, letting her taste the feeling of defeat. "Get up now." One of the Boggan said as two of them dragged her by her arms, pulling her to her feet.

It seemed that Mandrake felt that he had put enough fear into Mk to turn his back at her for a moment. He started walking decisively towards the tree, almost like he prepared himself for something.

Once he reached the trunk he pulled out his staff and knocked three times on the same place. He almost looked gentle as he did, which to Mk was surprising. She studied the tree more thoroughly and noticed something that resembled the face of an old man. Just as quickly as she had noticed the face, its eyes opened.

Mandrake or none of the other Boggans seemed surprised.

The face looked straight at Mk, but just as soon as she thought that the face was going to say anything to her its eyes focused on Mandrake instead.

"Speak the key of words." The face asked with a husky old voice.

Mandrake leaned towards the face and lowered his voice to be sure Mk couldn't hear what he was about to say.

She sharpened her ears as Mandrake uttered a few words, maybe five. She couldn't really hear what he was saying, but she thought she heard him say something about "Death …. ... Leaf…". She couldn't tell exactly what it was, but she had an idea.

A door suddenly appeared around the face and opened by itself, revealing spiraling steps heading downwards. Mandrake stepped aside and looked at Mk with a smug look on his face, almost like a sense of pride. She didn't dear to say anything, his words from before playing themselves in her head.

"Ladies first." Mandrake said as Mk came closer to the door. Before she knew it, he had pushed her down a few steps, but not enough to make her lose her balance completely. She regained her composure, drew her breath deep as she looked down how far down it could be.

As she started walking down the stairs she suddenly heard someone whisper in her ear, it sounded a lot like the voice that had come from the tree earlier. "Please save the forest." The old voice said pleadingly to her. She quickly looked back to see if Mandrake had heard it, but from the look on his face it didn't seem he had heard it.

She didn't dare say it out loud in case they would hear her. _"I promise!"_ She yelled inside her mind, wondering what was awaiting her when they reached the bottom of the stair.


End file.
